chronicles_of_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
Malachite Citrusbelly
A mix between a candy and a salt dragon Malachite is one of the many agricultural working dragons. He specifies in maintaining the growth and health of the Orange Tree orchard as well as other plants in the surrounding area. Since he has no wings and doesn't have the best body form Malachite is not fit for duty in the Military, and as a result has used his agricultural knowledge to make himself useful to Team Light. Since then he has slowly, but surely, been climbing up in his profession. Candy, Salt and mixed dragons belong to http://snivelgriffoon.deviantart.com/ Malachite Citrusbelly belongs to Reshiramandsuicune Physical Description A dull lime green wingless dragon that is between the two breeds salt and candy. His paws, muzzle, tail, and the back of his ears are all a sky blue color that melds into the lime green coloration. Malachite has lemon yellow fur running from the top of his head to his shoulders. He has heel spurs on the back of his hind paws which are orange in coloration. On his cheeks Malachite has two curved spikes and a pair of curved horns on the top of his head that are orange. His ears, nose ridge, and sides are also orange in coloration. Despite being unable to fly Malachite's paws make him a great climber. Elemental Abilities As a dragon who works in an orchard Malachite has had tons of experience working with plants. This has helped him to learn how to use the mighty Earth element to help him control plants and nature. ''Vines: ''Malachite becomes more in tune with the earth allowing him to summon massive roots and vines from it. He then uses these vines/roots to bludgeon enemies, carry things for him, or grab and constrict stuff. ''Tree Attack!: ''Malachite tunes into nature in order to give tress and plants near him momentary consciousness. He then orders the trees to bludgeon enemies or throw fruits, sometimes even boulders, at them. ''Earth Blast: ''Malachite fires a powerful blasts of earth energy that pushes enemies away. Personality Malachite is a truly comical character. He understands that war is a serious topic and that it can cause stress and tension in not just the warriors, but other citizens of the city. Thus he takes it upon himself to cause all this stress to go away by preforming hilarious jokes and stunts that are sure to lift everyone's spirit. Which has....kinda gotten him one of his nicknames...Will Sasso. This name was given to him because of his knack for mimicking the Vine star Will Sasso and his lemon antics. Which, when preformed, consists of him constantly spitting lemons out of his mouth whenever the sour fruit is mentioned. (Which is kinda ironic given the fact he specifies in the orange department). Overall Malachite is a very kind hearted and caring individual, he is extremely positive and wishes to make those around him positive as well. Bio Malachite was born to a small family of Candalt dragons who lived inside the City of Light. He was born four years after the day known as The end of all Light, Lumera's birth day. On this day Lumera's parents took their clutch to the planet Lumière, outside the safety of the City of Light, as all Light Clutches were hatched on the home world. However, Shadowsa's forces found a way into the Light Planet and killed Lumie's parents and the rest of the clutch right after Lumera was born. No one in the City of Light knew if Lumera survived and, after Shadowsa announced she killed everyone, presumed her as deceased. After that the City of Light went on Dragon Con 1 and on a full lock down, and for a time it appeared as if it's gates would never open again (A safety precaution as the location of the City of Light is unknown and no matter how hard Shadowsa tries she will never find it. And if Shadowsa won the war the City is the only place that won't be touched by her darkness and destruction. ie it would be the only place saved from ultimate destruction.) As years went by the second in command, the Light Warrior of Water Ophiuchu, continued the fight with the Shadow Dragons despite the lack of leadership. However, he could not delay Shadowsa's wrathful claw forever. Eventually the remaining Light Dragons in the city, as well as the remaining Light Warriors, fell to the darkness. With all of his brethren dead Ophiuchu believed that the death of Lumera, her parents, the light dragons, and light warriors were all his fault and that he had doomed the universe to a destructive demise. Soon enough Ophiuchu convinced himself he was evil in his ways and went insane, he was last seen running out of the city screaming and has been presumed dead. Malachite's family was one of the many who were locked up inside the city and permanently safe from harm. Thus he was born into a City of Locked Gates so to speak and he, like all other dragon left alone in the city, were forced to find a way to keep the city alive after Ophiuchu abandoned them. It was hard for all the families as they had no leader and the city's governing system all but feel apart. Thus they struggled to reestablish society but somehow managed to restore the city to a functioning town, despite being separated from the rest of the universe. When Malachite became of age he helped with the agricultural part of the city and maintained the parks and woodlands. But when Lumera returned to reclaim the throne as the City's leader he, like all the other dragons, dropped what they were doing and pledged their allegiance to her. Soon life returned to the city and Team Light was officially reinstated under the leadership of Lumera and the war against shadow continued. Malachite wanted to help his new queen like every other dragon in the city, so he signed his self up for the exam that would determine if he was warrior material. But due to his body build, and wingless form he was found unfit for life as a solider and was failed on the test. Disheartened Malachite left the academy and ran off to the orchard to calm his thoughts, little did he know that his ruler was visiting the orchard at that very moment. Lumera heard the young dragon growling and roaring unhappily and ventured over to calm his aggression. After calming him Lumera asked what has upset him so and Malachite relayed the entire tale to her, saddened by Lumera wished she could help him but she knew that Malachite would never survive in war. So Lumera asked him why he liked spending so much time in the Orange Orchard so much. Thus Malachite got into a conversation with her about what life used to be like before her rise to power and what he did as an orchard worker.....which eventually lead to a detailed conversation about oranges and how to make harvest more bountiful. Astounded by his vast knowledge of Oranges and fruits Lumera decided to make Malachite the overseer of the ENTIRE ORCHARD and that he shall watch over the harvest. Malachite asked her why she gave him this position and she replied "Because you were made for this position, it is where the City needs you the most" And with that Malachite regained his self confidence and helped to make orange growth more efficient. Over the years he released just how right Lumera was and has never forgotten what she did for him. He feels grateful towards her and if the call went out would gladly drop what he is doing to come to her aid. Relationships Lumera Lightstar She comforted during a time when he felt he wasn't much of a help to Team Light. She explained to him that everyone has a niche to fill and that every niche is crucial to the overall function of Team Light, and that without the "lesser" jobs Team Light would fall apart. She taught him that the team was an intricate web were all jobs mattered. He is still extremely grateful and whenever Lumera comes down to orchard he will always attempt to make her smile. Gallery Custom mixed dragon 3 by snivelgriffoon-d8q4z5d.png Trivia * He doesn't like apples or pears, he greatly prefers oranges and lemons; their citrus flavor is something he loves. * He is very effectively able to climb trees. Category:Characters Category:Team Light Category:Civilians